deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Bubsy
Mario vs Bubsy is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs Accolade. Which one of these video game mascots will win a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Some companies has their own video game mascots like Mario, Nintendo's italian plumber! Boomstick: And Bubsy, Accolade's bobcat, he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Mario (Cue Buoy Base Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy) Wiz: Mario is one of the seven star children and possesses many special abilities with the intent of protecting his home, the Mushroom Kingdom. Even as a baby, he was obviously destined for greatness! Boomstick: Then, some Yoshis helped Mario to save Luigi from Kamek when they are babies! Wiz: Mario is well known for his incredible athleticism and unmatched jumping ability! Boomstick: Plus, his superhuman strenght is so powerful, he can lift and kicks some castles! Mario grabs a castle and kicks the castle. Wiz: With his jumping skills and weight, he can pound an crush his foes into oblivion, and if he needs some extra firepower, well, he's got his entire arsenal of power-ups! Boomstick: Mario has a fire flower that can makes his pyrokinesis more powerful than before, he can shoots a large flames called Mario Finale! Mario shoots a Mario Finale at Sonic, Pac-Man and Mega Man knocking them out of the arena. Wiz: Some power-ups make him fly like the super leaf that turns him into Tanooki Mario which makes Mario spins his tail for attack peoples and flys, the cape feather give Mario a cape that is like the Tanooki suit but he can fly better and other flying power-ups! (Cue Bowser's Lava Lair Super Mario Galaxy 2) Boomstick: The metal cap lets Mario becomes Metal Mario which he can be indestructible and invincible for a few seconds but he is slow in this form and he is heavy, the mega mushroom lets Mario becomes giant and invincible for a few seconds and he can destroy everything like Godzilla! Wiz: The star lets Mario becomes invincible with a rainbow aura in his body making him more fast and this make him kill enemies easily, the hammer lets Mario smash things or reflect some projectiles back, the super scope lets Mario shoots some projectiles and he can charge this weapon to shoot a blast more powerful! Boomstick: But that doesn't matter, Italy's greatest hero can power through anything, Mario has other power-ups than that we said but we will don't show other power-ups because is a lot of them! Mario: Mamma mia! Bubsy (Cue Bubsy In Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind Title Theme) Wiz: In 90's decade, Super Nintendo and Mega Drive rivalry was so classic and one company want a mascot for this decade! Boomstick: A company called Accolade created his own mascot called Bubsy the Bobcat! Wiz: Bubsy games were so poor that Accolade abandoned his mascot! Boomstick: No more Bubsy, yes! Wiz: Bubsy can run fast like Sonic can do this! Boomstick: But this bobcat lost control if he runs too fast! Wiz: Yes and Bubsy can glide and he has some weapons like nerf ballzooka which lets him shoots projectiles, the Shadow T-Shirt makes him invisible for any seconds, the Invincibility T-Shirt makes him immune to damage, he has a slingshot, a diving suit and at last a smart bomb! Boomstick: Wait, this was stealed in the Star Fox series and what could possibly go wrong? Wiz: The smart bomb is Bubsy most powerful weapon that can destroys almost everything in sight, Bubsy has some weaknesses like he is not very durable, he is an idiot, he can't swim and he takes falling damage! Boomstick: I hate this bobcat! Bubsy: What could possibly go wrong? Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Warp Pipe Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga) Mario is sleeping in his house after he defeat many opponents when suddenly... Bubsy: What could possibly go wrong? Bubsy Pun Counter: 1 Mario gets up and exits the house and he sees Bubsy The Bobcat. (Cue Mario & Luigi Dream Team Nightmare Lullaby) Mario: What are you doing here? Bubsy: I am here to kill you to steal your popularity! Bubsy Pun Counter: 2 Mario: Well, let's a go! Both enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Mario & Luigi Bowser Inside's Story Dark Bowser) Mario runs but Bubsy jumps and scratches Mario's face back, Mario shoots fireballs but Bubsy dodged them and he shoots projectiles from his nerf ballzooka but Mario blocks, Mario equips the fire flower becoming Fire Mario, Fire Mario shoots a Mario Finale but Bubsy quickly uses the Shadow T-Shirt becoming invisible, Fire Mario sees nothing. Mario: Well, that was easy for me! Fire Mario got hit by Bubsy claws and he lost his form, Mario turns back around and he didn't see Bubsy, Bubsy lost his invisibility making Mario sees him, Mario swings his hammer but Bubsy jumps and scratches Mario again, Bubsy jumps on a green pipe entering to the underground while Mario do the same. (Cue Super Smash Bros. Brawl Underground Theme Super Mario Bros.) Bubsy and Mario sees some pipes with piranha plants in some green pipes, Mario equips the ice flower becoming Ice Mario, Ice Mario shoots ice balls but Bubsy dodges them and he jumps in a Koopa Troopa and then he throws the shell at Ice Mario but Ice Mario freezes the shell and throws back but Bubsy dodged again, Bubsy jumps in a green pipe and he enters while Ice Mario do the same. (Cue New Super Mario Bros Wii Underwater Theme) Mario and Bubsy was now in a underwater, Bubsy quickly wears the diving suit while Mario equips the frog suit becoming Frog Mario, Frog Mario ground pounds Bubsy but it missed and Bubsy swims to get out of the water while Frog Mario do the same. (Cue Super Smash Bros. Brawl Boss Battle 1) Mario: Can you please stop entering some pipes because we are fighting and you're just trying to escape from me? Bubsy: Yes, i trying to escape from you! Bubsy Pun Counter: 3 Bubsy wears off the diving suit and he uses the slingshot shooting some bullets but Frog Mario dodged them and jumped into Bubsy's head hitting him, Bubsy shoots more projectiles from his nerf ballzooka making Mario lost his form, Bubsy uses the Invincibility T-Shirt becoming invincible while Mario equips the star becoming Star Mario. Star Mario and Bubsy colides their attacks until Bubsy jumps on Star Mario's head and he runs but Star Mario chases him, Bubsy jumps in another green pipe launching him to the sky while Star Mario do the same. (Cue Super Smash Bros. Brawl Final Destination) Both Mario and Bubsy landed in the clouds without invincibility, Mario equips the cape feather becoming Cape Mario and then he flies away but Bubsy jumps out gliding, Cape Mario grabs Bubsy and then he flies to the ground too fast creating a little crater on the ground, Cape Mario jumps out of the crater and he sees Bubsy dead body with some blood. Mario: You never mess with me your stupid cat! K.O.! Cape Mario flies back to his house and he continues to sleep. Results (Cue Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ground Theme 2 Super Mario Bros.) Boomstick: Yes, finally this bobcat died because i hate him! Wiz: While Bubsy can glide in base form, Cape Mario can fly better than Bubsy and Mario defeated much more powerful enemies like Bowser, Wario and others! Boomstick: But hey, what about the smart bomb? Wiz: Well, Mario can survive the explosion with some power-ups like vanish cap, metal cap, mega mushroom and star, Mario has much more power-ups and Bubsy is too stupid and he is not very durable to survive many Mario powerful power-ups! Boomstick: Looks like Bubsy can't be more popular than Mario! Wiz: The winner is Mario! Who would you be rooting for? Mario Bubsy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Danibom Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016